EL SECRETO DE LA FAMILIA YAMANA
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Una maldición cayó en la familia Yamana durante siglos... ahora una joven de la familia tendrá que deshacerla. Para eso tendrá que conseguir que el corazón del joven a quien quiere le corresponda antes de un corto período de tiempo termine... Pero las cosas se complicaran pues otra persona tratará de interponerse... Historia creada que concursa en el proyecto de H.I.E.F. Capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Mi nombre es EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark y quiero invitaros a leer esta historia, la cual participa en el nuevo proyecto de H.I.E.F.

Esta pareja esa dentro de la serie de Inazuma Eleven, pero, concretamente en el GO; con la pareja principal Shindou Takuto y Akane Yamana.

¡No puedo decir mucho salvo que espero que os guste!

ADVERTENCIA: NI INAZUMA ELEVEN GO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LE PERTENECEN A LEVEL -5.

LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES ESTA HISTORIA Y MI IMAGINACIÓN.

ADVERTENCIA 2: OKATSU SALDRÁ EN ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN, AUNQUE, NO COMO DE SU ÉPOCA; SINÓ DEL MISMO LUGAR QUE LOS PROTAGONISTAS.

**EL SECRETO DE LA FAMILIA YAMANA...**

**CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO**

**Habían pasado 10 años desde que el equipo japonés capitaneado por Endou Mamoru ganara el FFI y los alumnos de ultimo curso se graduaran; entre los cuales, casi todos los graduados eran jugadores del equipo.**

**A pesar del tiempo, no había cambiado absolutamente nada en lo que respecta a los equipos deportivos de los Institutos, pues, todos se practicaban con bastante frecuencia, entre ellos, el mas destacado era el futbol.**

**El instituto cambió bastante; pues lo reformaron entero, dejando dentro del instituto una especie de campo de futbol para entrenarse los jugadores de los equipos; dentro de alli había una sala donde se reunía el equipo para reunirse y diseñar tácticas de juego y demás para el día en el cual disputen un partido.**

**Una mañana cualquiera en Japón, mucha gente se levantaba temprano para hacer sus quehaceres habituales; desde una profesora de instituto hasta una simple ama de casa.**

**A una media hora del Instituto Raimon se encontraba una casa un poco vieja y pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande y espaciosa para que los habitantes de aquel hogar estuvieran comodos y vivieran en ella.**

**En el interior de esta, en la planta superior, habían muchas habitaciones, todas se encontraban vacias excepto una en la cual se encontraba una joven de 15 años de cabello castaño durmiendo profundamente; aunque, no por mucho tiempo; pues, el sonido de un despertador interrumpió su descanso.**

**Aquella chica apagó el despertador, estiró un poco su brazo y encendió la luz de la habitación, a continuación abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver que eran de un tono lavanda.**

**Se desperezó lentamente bostezando y se levantó de la cama abriendo su armario y cogiendo su uniforme para prepararse, pues, enseguida deberia partir al instituto Raimon para atender a las clases.**

**El nombre de la joven era Akane; Akane Yamana.**

**Esa chica tenía un carácter dulce y alegre, siempre llevaba su valiosa cámara consigo, tenía muchos amigos...**

**Todo parecía normal en ella; aunque...lo que no se sabía era que, detrás de la vida de aquella joven feliz...se encontraba un gran secreto... La familia estaba maldita por una maldición...**

**Una maldición que fue lanzada hacía 5 siglos por sus antepasados...**

**Todas las generaciones anteriores intentaron destruirla...pero; era imposible, pues, la leyenda de aquella maldición explicaba que, para poder destruir aquel maleficio... una doncella de la familia debería conseguir que el corazón del hombre del cual estuviera enamorada debería corresponderle... en un plazo de dos meses...pues, si se lograba destruir, todas aquellas mujeres de aquella familia que fueron elegidas y que desaparecieron al no tener éxito en aquella misión, volverían a la vida; aunque, si de lo contrario fallara...desaparecería lentamente y de la forma mas dolorosa que jamás pudiera imaginar...**

**La joven, después de arreglarse recogiendose el pelo en dos trenzas y preparar todo el material necesario para irse al Instituto, bajó a la cocina donde se sirvio un vaso de zumo y se lo bebió tranquilamente; después de terminar, contempló la hora en el reloj pudiendo observar que eran las 7:30 de la mañana; por lo que, salio caminando rumbo al instituto.**

**Por otra parte, en una casa bastante mas grande que la de la joven se podia observar a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro un hasta el cuello y un poco ondulado de ojos rojizos oscurecidos moverse rápido por el lugar.**

**El joven se había quedado dormido, pues, a pesar de que tenía mayordomos y sirvientas por todos lados siempre a su disposición, el mayordomo que solía ir a despertarlo aquel día no había ido a trabajar por motivos personales.**

**Cuándo el chico abrió los ojos extrañado de que su mayordomo personal no hubiera ido a despertarlo como de costumbre, vió el reloj de su habitación dandose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y de que si no se apuraba no llegaría a clases a la hora en punto; asi que, salió disparado de la cama, se duchó, se puso el uniforme y se preparó la mochila, después de eso bajó como alma que lleva al diablo a la cocina cogiendo una tostada y bebiendose el zumo tan rápido hasta el punto de casi atragantarse.**

**Cuándo se terminó el desayuno, pidió a uno de los chófer de la familia que lo llevara al Instituto, pues tenía prisa y no quería llegar tarde; asi que, se subieron a la limusina y el conductor arrancó rápido el coche poniéndose rumbo al Instiituto Raimon.**

**Aquel joven se llamaba Shindou Takuto e iba a la misma secundaria que cierta joven de cabellos castaños.**

**El pobre chico miraba la hora y casi era el momento de que comenzaran las clases, estaba cada vez más nervioso pues, siempre llegaba puntual y tenía unas calificaciones myu altas y su expediente era impecable, limpio de sucesos de bandalismo y demás.**

**El chófer del joven seguía conduciendo rápidamente, aunque, como iba un poco distraído no se fijo de que sin querer se saltó un semáforo y el paso de peatones dándose cuenta de que una persona se le cruzó por en medio, casi atropellandola; por suerte, frenó a tiempo, haciendo que aquella persona del susto se le cayera la mochila al suelo.**

**El joven, entonces, se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y bajó del vehiculo dispuesto a ayudar a aquella persona, así que, cuando bajó fue a ayudarla aunque, en vez de eso, se quedó parado en el sitio gritando incrédulo:**

-¡¿T-TÚ?!**- Gritó al ver a aquella persona sin creer a quién veía delante de sus ojos...**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

No tardaré en subir mucho el segundo.

¡Espero que el comienzo os haya gustado, al igual que espero vuestro reviews abiertamente!

¡Un beso a todos vosotros!

Se despide:

EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

¡Estoy aquí de nuevo!

Soy EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark y aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de EL SECRETO DE LA FAMILIA YAMANA...

¡Espero que os guste!

ADVERTENCIA: NI INAZUMA ELEVEN GO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LE PERTENECEN A LEVEL -5.

LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES ESTA HISTORIA Y MI IMAGINACIÓN.

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE LA FAMILIA YAMANA...**

**CAPÍTULO 2: UN MAL DÍA.**

**El joven ojirrojo oscuro se quedó asombrado al reconocer a aquella persona quien había estado a punto de atropellar con el coche.**

**Se trataba de una joven de pelo moreno el cual estaba recogido en una media coleta formando un moño, tenía ojos de igual color y el uniforme de la escuela; iba a la misma clase que el joven.**

-O-Okatsu-san., ¿t-te encuentras bien?**-Preguntaba Shindou dirigiendose hacia la chica ayudandola a recoger su mochila del suelo.**

-¡Si claro! ¡Estoy perfectamente Shindou-kun! **-Respondía la chica sonriéndole tranquila.**

-¡Menos mal! **-Aclaró el castaño suspirando tranquilamente, hasta que se dió cuenta de la hora y preguntó.**-¿Ibas tú también hacia el instituto porque te has dormido?**-Cuestionó observándola.**

**La morena asintió un tanto apenada con la cabeza observándo al chico.**

**El joven, al ver que apenas quedaban escasos minutos para que tocara el timbre del instituto indicando el comienzo de las clases, la invitó a subir a la limusina para no perder las clases, a lo que Okatsu asintió, por lo que, abriendo la puerta, dejándola pasar y después subir él y cerrar la puerta, pidió al chófer que se diera prisa; a lo que este asintió cumpliendo la orden de inmediato.**

**EN EL INSTITUTO RAIMON:**

**Cierta joven de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos trenzas había llegado cinco minutos antes de la hora al centro escolar.**

**Entró al instituto y paseó por allí como solía hacer cada mañana antes de que comenzaran las clases; cuando, de pronto, escucho que alguien la llamaba.**

-¡Akane-chan!**-Gritaban dos jovenes corriendo hacia ella.**

**La ojivioleta se giró con una sonrisa en su cara.**

-¡Aoi-chan!¡Midori-chan!**-Las llamo sonriente.**-¡Buenos días!**-Respondió amablemente dejando su camara colgada en su cuello.**

-¡Buenos días a tí también!**-Dijo la de cabello azul corto quien correspondía al nombre de Aoi Sorano.**

**La otra chica, de cabello largo pelirrojo con un lazo en la cabeza movió la cabeza a modo de saludo también; su nombre era Midori Seto.**

**Ambas eran las mejores amigas de la castaña, quienes siempre la ayudaban y la animaban en todo lo que podían, eso si estaba en su mano.**

-No os había visto llegar **-Confesó Akane con dulzura.**

-No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar justamente ahora **-Aclaró la pelirroja sonriendole.**

**Las tres se miraron y se sonrieron. Eran amigas desde muy pequeñas.**

**El trio de jovenes se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para entrar en el edificio cuando, una limusina se quedo parada en la puerta principal, llamando la atención de todos.**

**Akane, Aoi y Midori, por simple curiosidad se dirigieron hacia la entrada para ver quien era aquella persona que iba en tan lujoso vehículo.**

**Por detrás de ellas se podían escuchar cuchicheos de chicas de cursos superiores e inferiores; comentaban sobre si era un nuevo alumno o si ya lo conocían...si era de buena familia o de si era un director de cine que esperaba a alguien.**

**Todo el mundo observaba espectante la entrada donde estaba parado el vehículo esperando a que las puertas se abrieran revelando el interior de esta; aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues, las puertas negras de aquel coche se abrieron dejando ver la silueta de ambas personas; un chico y una chica.**

**Nadie sabía como reaccionar ante aquella escena; nadie podía articular palabra alguna, pues, estaban sorprendidos de ver a aquel duo juntos.**

**Lo único que se podía apreciar en aquel instante era el sonido del aire mover los árboles y algunos cuchicheos por parte de varios alumnos, quienes comentaban lo que acababan de presenciar, aunque, ellos, por su parte, ya sacaban conclusiones...y para nada buenas que digamos.**

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?**-Se escuchó preguntar a uno incrédulo.**

-¡Ya decía yo que pasaban últimamente mucho tiempo juntos...!**-Decía otra persona.**

**Shindou y Okatsu entraron en el instituto tomados de la mano; mas bien la morena le tomo de la mano al joven, quien solo pensaba en llegar puntual a clase y no se daba mucha cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor de él.**

**Midori y Aoi, junto a Tenma quien apareció para ver todo aquel revuelo, se giraron para contemplar a la Yamana, quien, había dejado caer su mochila al suelo de la impresión al ver aquella escena.**

**Los tres chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría; eran conscientes de lo que la joven de la camara sentía por el capitán del equipo de futbol... Lo que no sabían era como se lo iba a tomar si algún día llegara a ocurrir algo similar a aquella situación.**

**La castaña observaba a ambos jovenes asombrada con los ojos bien abiertos.**

**La verdad esque, jamás creyó poder imaginar que eso sucedería...Solo de vez en cuando lo pensaba en momentos en los que se encontraba decaída al ver como el joven Takuto no le prestaba la mas mínima atención por mas que ella se lo demostrase.**

**Akane notaba como sus ojos comenzaban a arder mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía; asi que, sin pensarselo dos veces, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo al interior del edificio, en el cual comenzarían en breve, pues, la campana comenzó a sonar.**

**Entonces, todos los alumnos que se habían quedado agrupados para poder ver todo aquel espectaculo, despertaron del embobamiento que tenían y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.**

**Las clases transcurrían con total normalidad, aunque, para cierta ojivioleta parecían que nunca acababan y que las horas de estas se volvían enternas.**

**Akane no podía concentrarse bien en las explicaciones de los profesores, pues, en su cabeza, solamente había espacio para sus problemas amorosos.**

**Midori y Aoi, quienes se sentaban detrás de la joven castaña, contemplaban la actitud de esta; pues, parecía estar mas allá que en aquel lugar; solo cruzaban los dedos porque el profesor no se diera cuenta del estado de Akane.**

**Shindou, por su parte, se encontraba atendiendo a la clase con total normalidad, aunque, cabe decir, que, se encontraba un poco inquieto y pensativo.**

**No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido por la mañana; no sabía por qué se le habían quedado todos los alumnos y sus compañeros del equipo de futbol; tampoco comprendía el por qué de la actitud de Akane...**

**El joven suspiró pesadamente pero silenciosamente pues no quería llamar la atención ni interrumpir las clase.**

**Se comenzaba a sentir un poco irritado pues Okatsu no dejaba de darle miraditas y enviarle notas disimuladamente, y, aquello, lo incomodaba.**

**Tenma pudo observar el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo y capitán de su equipo, por lo que, comenzó a llamarlo en voz baja, tratando de que solamente él lo escuchara;aunque aquello sería fácil pues se encontraba justamente al lado.**

-Pss... Shindou...**-Lo llamaba el castaño claro de cabello alborotado.**

**El joven se dió cuenta de que el joven Matsuzake lo llamaba, asi que, tratando de no ser descubierto por el profesor, dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero.**

-¿Qué ocurre Tenma? **-Preguntó el de cabello ondulado.**

-¿Qué te ocurre a tí? Estás muy tenso. **-Respondió el joven.**

**Takuto se dió cuenta de que era cierto, asi que trató de relajar los músculos de todo su cuerpo como pudo hasta lograrlo.**

**Seguía escuchando lo que el ojinegro tenía que decirle.**

-Te noto con una actitud no muy propia en ti. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? **-Preguntó este preocupado por el chico.**

**El capitán del Raimon se quedó ojiplático al ver que el joven Matsuzake se dió cuenta de lo que le ocurría, por lo que, le respondió en voz baja.**

-Asi es...pero luego te cuento... **-Dijo; aunque, de pronto, la clase quedó en absoluto silencio al escuchar el carraspeo del profesor quien impartía la clase.**

**Ambos jovenes levantaron la cabeza y se dieron cuenta de que quién estaba dando la clase anteriormente se encontraba delante de ellos con un semblante serio y con una mirada inquisitiva.**

**Shindou y Tenma se quedaron con una cara de horror, pues no se habían dado cuenta de que el maestro se había quedado escuchando la pequeña conversación entre ellos.**

-Señores...por lo visto tienen una conversación muy interesante... ¿Les importaría hablar mas alto para que el resto de sus compañeros se enteren también? **-Preguntó contemplandolos de brazos cruzados.**

**A los chicos se les trabaron la lengua y no les salía las palabras; no sabían que decir para tratar de excusarse delante del profesor.**

**Por suerte o por desgracia, el timbre comenzó a sonar dando a conocer que las clases se pausaban para dar comienzo al recreo.**

**El profesor dejó de darles la charla y fue hacia su mesa donde recogió su maletín y saliendo del aula dejó la puerta abierta para que salieran los alumnos de la clase y se dirigieran al patio.**

**Akane, nada mas sonó el timbre recogió todo rápida y salió de la clase con su almuerzo dirigiendose al patio del recreo.**

**Sus amigas también fueron detrás de ella, rápidas pues, estaban preocupadas por ella.**

**Tenma salió detrás de Aoi y Midori, pues, la Yamana también era su amiga y quería saber el por qué de su comportamiento.**

**Shindou, por su parte, terminó de guardar sus libros, cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta con su almuerzo para dirigirse al patio; aunque, de pronto una joven de cabellos morenos se lanzo a abrazarlo.**

-¡Shindou! **-Lo llamó chillonamente con una sonrisa.**

**El chico bufó pesadamente y contempló a la joven seriamente.**

-Hola Okatsu... ¿Quieres algo? **-Preguntó amable como siempre tratando de sonar sereno.**

-¡Si!¡Vente conmigo a almorzar! **-Decía mientras se agarraba mejor al brazo del joven.**

**El castaño oscuro la miró a los ojos y, deshaciendo el agarre de la morena negó con la cabeza.**

**La chica lo miró y poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado le comenzó a suplicar.**

-¡Pero mira que eres pesada! **-Respondió un tanto estresado y continuó diciendole lo que tenía que decir**- Ahora mismo no puedo; tengo cosas importantes que hacer... **-Dijo tratando de que lo dejara en paz, pero, al ver que no cedía ante sus palabras, que seguía suplicándole dándole un pequeño dolor de cabeza, suspiró y contestó**-¡Está bien!¡De acuero!¡Pero cállate ya!**-Decía molesto pero tratando de no sonar seco ni frío.**

**Okatsu sonrió abiertamente y sin poder evitarlo, cogió al joven del brazo y salió corriendo de la clase para dirigirse al patio.**

**CON AKANE:**

**La castaña, después de escuchar sonar la campana anunciando el descanso, no tardó nada en coger su almuerzo y salir al patio; pues, en esos instantes, necesitaba estar sola, no quería hablar con nadie, estaba desanimada.**

**Al llegar a la parte mas alejada del recreo, donde se aseguró de que estaba totalmente sola y nadie la molestaría, se dejó caer en el suelo mirando a este con la mirada sombría... Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido a primera hora de la mañana.**

**Se sentía muy mal... sentía una opresión en el pecho, una muy fuerte que le impedía respirar; estaba en un ataque de nervios, estaba totalmente fuera de aquel mundo durante un corto período de tiempo en aquel instante.**

**Sentía que quería arrancarse el corazón que ocupaba su pecho en ese mismo momento; pensaba en morirse... sentía un gran vacío en su cuerpo...así que penso que ya no necesitaba aquel órgano vital que latía con tanta insistencia...el que la ayudaba a mantenerse viva.**

**Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido se sentía como una completa idiota... Así que trató de olvidarse de aquello y comenzó a desenvolver su bocadillo tratando de olvidar aquello que le provocaba tanta tristeza...**

**Apenas dió varios bocados cuando se dió cuenta de que no le cabía la comida; pues, tan grande era su decepción que no podía ingerir aquello; simplemente, no se sentía con ganas.**

**De pronto, sintió como varios pasos se escuchaban acercándose hacia la dirección donde ella se encontraba; por lo que se puso alerta pues no quería que la vieran en aquel estado tan deprimente; aunque, se calmó en cuanto observó que se trataban de sus mejores amigas.**

-Akane-chan...Trata de animarte... **-Decía Aoi sentandose a su lado preocupada.**

-Si, intenta animarte, si tienes que desahogarte cuenta con nosotras para escucharte **-Aclaraba Midori mirándola con lástima.**

**La pelicastaña las miró y asintió pensando que tenían razón, por lo que, les regaló una bonita sonrisa tranquilizandolas.**

**La peliazul y la pelirroja sonrieron satisfechas al ver la acción de la joven de trenzas y le tendieron una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo para irse junto a los demás, quien aceptó las manos de las jóvenes, para dirigirse donde se encontraba el resto del alumnado.**

**Una vez que regresaron al recreo, fueron donde el resto, aunque, escucharon unos murmullos de varios estudiantes, quienes, al parecer, comentaban algo.**

**El trio de chicas se aproximaron hacia ellos para poder enterarse de lo que hablaban; aunque; sobraban las palabras, pues, se percataron de la escena que volvía a causar alboroto entre los estudiantes del instituto.**

**Se volvía a tratar del duo de la primera hora de la mañana...los mismos que habían llamado la atención al comienzo del día.**

**Okatsu y Shindou estaban juntos almorzando y conversando, aunque, a decir verdad, era ella quien daba conversación, Takuto, simplemente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza tratando de no parecer aburrido y desinteresado.**

**El joven de ojos rojos oscuros estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, pensando en sus cosas, asi que una cosa inesperada ocurrió.**

**La ojinegra, dándose cuenta del estado del que se encontraba Shindou, no se lo pensó dos veces y lo besó ante la mirada espectante de todos.**

**Todos, de nuevo, enmudecieron al contemplar aquello.**

**Aoi, Midori y Tenma entre otros no sabían que decir para tratar de que aquello fuera a peor.**

**Los ojos de Akane se ensombrecieron... Sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban y la opresión del pecho que había desaparecido anteriormente volvía a hacer presencia en el cuerpo de la joven, pero esta vez, aumentando su velocidad el doble de fuerte...**

**La peliazul abrazó a la ojivioleta tratando de animarla mientras Midori ponía una mano en señal de apoyo en el hombro de la joven; Tenma simplemente se quedó contemplando ambas partes estupefacto sin saber que decir o hacer...**

**Akane, lo único que hizo fué, soltarse bruscamente del agarre de ambas jovenes que trataban de hacerla sentirse bien, y correr rumbo al interior del edificio como alma que lleva al diablo, para perderse en el interior de este.**

**Sus dos mejores amigas, quienes, junto a ella, eran las mánagers del equipo de futbol, se quedaron asombradas al ver la reacción de la joven y se entristecieron por ella.**

**Nunca hubieran imaginado que aquella jven dulce, amable y cariñosa, siempre amable y feliz con todos, incapaz de lastimara nadie; estuviera en esos instantes tan rabiosa... Tan decaída y deprimida y tan furiosa consigo misma.**

**Aoi y Midori no sabían el por qué del estado de la joven de la cámara... **

**Aunque comenzaban a tener una ligera idea de lo que la tenía asi...**

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.

Debo de admitir que en este he desatado mi imaginación bastante.

Espero que os haya gustado; espero también vuestras opiniones.

Trataré de subir pronto el tercer capítulo.

Se despide:

EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.


End file.
